Heretofor, the game of baseball has been simulated by utilizing die or spinners mounted on numbered cards, wherein the various combinations of numbers determined by rolling the die or spinning the spinner have been arbitrarily assigned an out or a hit of some kind, such as a single, double, triple, or home run.